Gotham's Operator
by Gaming-Wizard
Summary: Rewrite is up.
1. Chapter 1: Origins of the Operator Part1

_**Chapter 01: Origins of the Operator Part 1**_

A ten year old girl was typing away furiously on a computer with half of a bagel in her mouth with round glasses drooping down her nose, her green eyes strained a bit.

" _ **Operator, are you sure about this?**_ " A voice came out of the headset she had on her short black hair with bangs that barely covered a lightning bolt scar on her forehead, the tips of the hair were dyed a dark red color.

Pausing to take the bagel out of her mouth, Operator swallowed what she was chewing before answering. "I'm certain that this was the location used to make those drugs, now shut it down."

It was only a few seconds before gunfire could be heard on the headset. " _ **Crap.**_ "

"Told you so." Operator said smugly as she leaned back to show a ruffled black hoodie on over her small frame as she wore pants and white socks, one of them had a hole where her toe came out in.

" _ **Not now Operator.**_ " The voice shouted back as curses could be heard from the gunmen before the sound of flesh being hit caused Operator to shake her head.

"You doubted me, so I have bragging rights." Operator said in a teasing tone. "When will you learn that I'm a prodigy at this."

" _ **Apparently soon because you won't shut up about it.**_ " The voice snapped back in annoyance at her, but she just smirked as she heard the fighting.

The gunfire finally died down before Operator tapped the headset. "You still there?" She asked despite knowing fully well that he had it.

" _ **Yeah I'm fine.**_ " The voice answered back. " _ **I'll swing by before heading back home alright?**_ "

"Can you pick up a pizza?" Operator asked hopefully only to hear a snort.

" _ **No, I am not heading into a Pizza Store dressed like this to get you a pizza.**_ "

With that said, the communication line died down as Operator sighed and pushed herself back from the computer.

The things she could do with a computer and not get caught would astound a lot of people if they got the chance to know her.

Giving a smirk, she reached over and pressed a button as music began to blare through the room.

Bopping her head to the beat as she continued scanning what was going on in Gotham City through Cell Phones.

The cell towers helped build a digital map in an area with a phone, and considering that there's a cell phone every few feet no matter where you go, she could see what everyone was doing at any time because of the phones they carry.

She didn't notice someone entering as the song began playing her favorite part.

"~H20, I'm so Delirious. Don't you know, I'm so Delirious.~" The figure shook his head as Operator began singing along. "~Everywhere I go, I'm so Delirious. What's up yo, why so Delirious? With my crew-.~"

"Really Operator?"

Operator gave a small cry of shock as she spun around to see her visitor. "Robin, you know I hate it when you do that." She said to her visitor who gave a chuckle.

"I know, that's why I did it." Robin said flashing a smirk.

Robin was a fifteen year old teenager with black hair in a red kevlar titanium weaved tunic with an R emblem on the upper left chest area and green pants with a yellow utility belt around his waist as he wore a black cape that was yellow on the inside.

His eyes were covered by a dark green domino mask.

Quickly pausing the music, Operator looked at the smug teen. "Do you really have to wear the mask in here Jay?"

"Tch, I still can't believe you figured out who I was." Robin muttered shaking his head as he easily took the mask off, showing blue eyes.

"It isn't really that hard if people do look for the answer." Operator said in a deadpanned tone.

Jason Peter Todd gave her a look. "Oh be quiet Jade." He said causing Jade Lily Potter to stick her tongue out in retaliation. "So did you find anything new on your network?"

"Nothing but the encryptions left by the Riddler." Jade said shaking her head.

"Yeah, don't even try going for that." Jason said with a smirk.

"But it's begging for me to hack it." Jade whined only for Jason to mess with her hair just to irritate her. "Hey!"

"Leave that stuff to Oracle." Jason told her laughing at her face.

If one were to look at the two of them, you would think that they were siblings at a first glance and with their hair color and mannerisms towards each other no one would blame you for thinking that.

Jade finally smiled as she looked up at the teen who was pretty much an older brother figure in her life as she remembered how it all came to this.

 _ **~Three Years Ago~**_

A seven year old Jade was on a rooftop of a school with computer parts in front of her as she began tinkering with them.

It was an odd place, but no one could get up there unless they climbed the old drain pipe on the back, something that was deemed too dangerous for other people for fear that it would break, but her small weight allowed her to do so easily.

She was now dressed in a blue sweater that was two times too big for her.

Jade was a pretty unusual girl who always kept to herself around other people when she wasn't reading or on the school computer in the library.

People would call her a troubled child, and the rumors about her would support that, but it wasn't her fault.

She just… Had a knack for computers, ever since she took apart an old computer of her cousin's when he got a new one.

It was going into the dumpster anyways, so she snuck it back out and took it apart in her room when she was four.

Seeing how it was kept together amazed her and she studied those parts for two months before putting it back together and much to her surprise it worked faster than when her cousin had it.

Since then she began looking more into electronics, old systems that her cousin went to throw away, she took apart and put back together.

Now you may be wondering why she had to sneak the computer and systems to her room to take them apart?

Well her family isn't really the best family and that is putting it mildly.

Jade felt her eyes harden as she thought about her family and subconsciously rubbed her arm, wincing as she did so.

The Dursleys were a family of people who strived to be normal and anything abnormal they hated with a passion, like her with her quirks and the fact that strange things happened around her.

The time she was running from someone and she ended up on a roof a second later, or the time she somehow turned her teacher's wig blue just by looking at it.

And there was that one time her hair was cut, but it grew back to the same length the very next day.

That was considered freakish to them and she wasn't the only one they hated.

Beings such as Superman, Flash, hell any superheroes they badmouthed whenever they appeared on the TV, calling them freaks of nature and said something about them needing to be put down or locked up.

Jade however loved watching them as she thought they were cool.

But back to her family.

Vernon Dursley was a whale of a man with absolutely no neck that work for a company called Grunnings, something that sold drills.

Anyone outside of the family saw him as a hard worker who loved his wife and son and took his job seriously, but inside the house he was a lazy man who belittled her.

Always calling her girl, Jade never knew her real name until she had to be registered to school for them to appear normal, but they registered her as a delinquent that would need watching and spread rumors about her throughout the neighborhood that she was a trouble child with mental health problems.

A lot of people believed that because of her lack of socialization at the time.

And then they moved to Gotham City, USA from Little Whinging, England due to her Uncle Vernon's job.

Petunia Dursley, formerly Evans, was the opposite of Vernon in appearances, she was so skinny you would think she would break with enough neck for both her and her husband.

She was always a polite woman to people who saw her, but she was a gossiper who eavesdropped on the neighbors for a 'juicy' story and would ruin friendships with her rumors just to amuse her.

As soon as Jade was old enough, Petunia started to have her work around the house and learn how to cook at a young age so she wouldn't have to.

Finally there was Dudley Dursley, he took after his father in weight and seemed to be making it a life goal to surpass it at only being the same age as her.

Dudley was practically trained from birth to hate her and that made Jade feel sorry for him despite the hatred she felt at him because while she was jealous at how the Dursleys loved him and treated him as if he could do no wrong, they made her a pariah and blamed her for everything.

It's not like she asked to be left on their doorstep as a baby.

Jade heard the bell to get to class, but she ignored it and continued working.

She was already labeled a delinquent, why bother trying to change their minds?

Jade actually did try to change the Dursley's mind about her when she first fixed Dudley's computer by showing them, thinking so innocently that they would be proud of her.

What she got instead was yelling for stealing it and locked in her room with a bloody nose.

That was when she stopped caring what they thought.

Instead she stayed away from home as much as she could unless she had a list of chores, further showing 'proof' that she was the delinquent that the Dursley's claimed for her to be, they were gaining the sympathy of having to put up with her.

What she did was raid the junk yard for broken laptop's and using the workable parts in various ones to build one for herself as she was slowly gaining an idea on how to build one.

The tools she stole from various people.

A screwdriver from one family.

A wrench from another.

Her small and skinny frame helped her hide and move quickly as it was.

Now she doesn't skip every class, she attended enough to pass.

Clasping the screen down, Jade began to mess with it before she saw it power up and smiled.

She now had her own laptop.

With that done, she messed with it some more and hacked into the school wi-fi, they really need to choose a better password than _XxSchoolGothamxX_ , seriously.

Once she did that, she began to look up various news articles about the Justice League as she wasn't allowed to look them up at home.

But the one she came to look at the most was the Batman.

The reason being was that the city she lived in was the city that the Batman resided in and rumors were that he was some sort of supernatural creature, although some people say he's just a normal human.

Whatever the case was, Jade wanted to learn all she could about the Gotham City Protector.

 _ **~That Night~**_

"Don't burn the Pork Chops." Petunia told Jade as she was cooking while the Dursley's were in their home.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Jade said in a low tone.

As usual, Petunia was sitting around watching TV with Dudley and Vernon while Jade was in charge of making dinner again.

She had to hide her laptop in her bedroom in this house so the Dursley's wouldn't see it.

As she worked, she overheard Vernon complaining about how the freaks in Gotham were making life harder for ordinary folks because of that plant lady Poison Ivy destroying a part of the Grunning building in a fight with the Batman.

"Out of control is what they are, there should be a martial law on all of them." Vernon spat out in anger. "Damn near lost my job."

Truthfully the Dursley's didn't know about Gotham's… Crime problems when they first moved there otherwise Vernon would've declined the promotion to get to where he was at.

As Jade continued listening, grease shot out of the pan, hitting her arm causing her to give a small cry as she burned herself.

"Careful with the food girl." Vernon shouted as her arm was stinging.

"Y-Yes Uncle Vernon." Jade said trying her best to ignore the pain as she continued.

She would have to keep the burn hidden again.

Thankfully they didn't stay up for too long after dinner, with her cleaning up all the while before she walked down to her room which was the basement with no heating.

But Jade liked it, it was a lot better than the cupboard underneath the stairs that she used to sleep in back in Privet Drive.

The Dursley's were disappointed in not having a cupboard to place her in so they placed her in the basement.

Turning the computer on, Jade hacked into the street camera on their block with a bored expression.

It was always the same thing at night, some people pass by obviously drunk as hell, a dog would stop at the neighboring yard to use the bathroom and sleep for an hour before leaving.

Jade laid her cheek into her left hand while it was propped on the elbow, bored out of her mind-.

Jade stopped as she saw something unusual on the camera she switched to, she could only reach up to two blocks from this area with her signal.

It was a fight.

Jade's eyes widened as she recognized Batman taking on a group of thugs using hand-to-hand combat, she could practically hear the bones break as he was brutal against them.

Ducking and weaving through their punches, Batman stopped two at once, grabbing their fists before using them to jump up and kick three back as they tried to tackle him at the same time before he landed and twisted the two fists he held, effectively breaking them.

"Whoa." Jade said in awe at how someone could fight like that as she saw one of them run off as Batman was still fighting three so she switched cameras to see where he was going only to see another person jump down and kick him on the other camera.

It was Robin the Boy Wonder.

Landing on the ground with a smirk, Robin was just as brutal as Batman, surprising for only being a young teenager in looks.

But as he was fighting this one guy, another one was a bit behind him taking a gun out.

Jade didn't know why she did it, but she tapped on her laptop, sending a signal to the nearby junction box, causing it to explode sending the man flying as Robin looked at it in surprise after taking the man he was fighting down.

That was when Batman came into view on the camera from the sky as if he could fly, giving proof that he could be supernatural.

Jade saw Robin's lips move, talking to Batman who glanced at the sparking junction box as he checked the man that Jade sent flying seeing that he was still breathing.

After a second he looked right at the camera causing Jade to quickly log off, shutting her laptop down, especially when she saw another signal attempting to lock onto her's.

Someone just tried to track her, most likely Batman.

Thankfully she managed to shut it down before it did lock onto her.

' _Why did I do that?_ ' Jade thought in confusion as she didn't really interfere when anyone else was being hurt in Gotham if she caught it.

… Well she may have sent an anonymous email to GCPD about it with the signal bouncing everywhere but that was it.

This was the first time she truly interfered with something.

"I should probably stay off my laptop for a bit." Jade muttered.

 _ **~Outside~**_

" _ **I lost the signal.**_ " A voice said from within Batman's cowl as he gave a frown. " _ **Whoever it was shut themselves down before I could finish tracing it.**_ "

"Keep an eye out for that signal Oracle." Batman told her as he looked at the unconscious thug. "Something tells me this isn't going to be the last time we see it."

Robin had a frown at how he didn't see the other guy, too caught up in the thrill of fighting the first one, something that he knew Batman would berate him for.

"So who do you think it is?" Robin asked curiously. "The only person I know who can do that is Oracle."

"That's what worries me." Batman said.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Yes a new story to go with my HP/Gorillaz story and it's another HP one, this time with a female Harry.**

 **Crossover with only Batman at first and may go further into DC.**

 **As you can see this is kind of inspired by Watch Dogs with the hacking and while Jade, the female Harry is a prodigy at hacking, she cannot fight to save her life… Yet that is.**

 **Right now she's a malnourished child who is extremely good at running and hiding due to practice from her cousin.**

 **Yes you can see that she changes quite a bit from the part at the beginning in the span of three years, how it happens will be revealed as well as the fate of the Dursley's.**

 **Right now I hope you like the first chapter and I will try to continue it as soon as I can along with my Wizard of the Gorillaz story.**

 **And yes she eventually gets a sibling relationship with Jason Todd the second Robin, you can guess that will cause a lot of drama when Death of the Family comes around.**

 **So tell me what you think and if I should continue.**

 **By the way who recognized the song that she was listening to in the beginning?**


	2. Chapter 2: Origins of the Operator Part2

_**Chapter 02: Origins of the Operator Part 2**_

It has been a month since Jade used her laptop to give Robin a helping hand and she hasn't touched it since.

Instead, she went to the Library and School Computers to look through the street cameras, after doing some hacking to avoid the history being on said computer. Although today she was back home, not stepping foot outside.

The reason why?

There has been a massive breakout at both Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison caused by one of the most feared criminals in Gotham City.

The Clown Prince of Crime himself, the Joker.

Now first time she heard about the Joker, Jade was skeptical.

A Clown was the most feared criminal in a city as Gotham where you have a giant crocodile man that is a cannibal, a serial killer who carves his marks into his own skin, a genius with a knack for riddles and deathtraps and a man who can make anyone experience their worst fear through some sort of hallucinogenic gas?

But after Jade did her research she understood.

The Joker was a homicidal psychopath who first came to Gotham and had his murders be in the triple digits in one night, and was the only one who made the Batman seem human in their fights.

Plus he had this gas that made people laugh themselves to death, quite literally.

Shaking her head, Jade began paying attention to the News as were the Dursleys, who for once didn't force her to do anything as they were panicked.

"The Escaped Inmates of the Asylum as of now are the Riddler, Two-Face, Mad Hatter, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Clayface, Killer Croc, Bane, Firefly, Mister Freeze, Victor Zsasz, Professor. Pyg, Scarecrow and the Joker." The News lady Vicki Vale said as pictures of each one of them showed up. "Every one of these criminals have been incarcerated after a fight with the Batman and each of them have shown a willingness to kill, all of Gotham is encouraged to stay indoors until the situation is under control."

"This is what happens when you don't get a Death Sentence." Vernon said gesturing to the screen as it showed the pictures. "You get freaks like them that think they own the damn place."

"Vernon, what do we do if one of them comes here?" Petunia asked in worry as it wasn't unusual for the Gotham criminals to break into places to murder people.

"That's what I have my shotgun for Pet." Vernon said with his nickname for his wife before he noticed that Jade was staring at the TV at the pictures. "Girl!"

Jade flinched as she turned to see Vernon glaring at her.

"What are you doing standing about?! You have chores to do."

Jade gave a hesitant nod but she knew that some of them involved going outside.

"Uh Uncle Vernon." Jade's voice was a bit cracked as her Uncle looked at her with a frown. "C-Can I just do the inside one today until it's sa-?"

"No, we have a sodding reputation to keep with our houses appearance and it won't fall because you're too lazy." Vernon spat at her despite knowing the real reason and he smirked.

He was kind of hoping that one of them do pass by and get rid of her so they wouldn't have to put up with her.

Jade was quiet as she began to do her chores.

 _ **~An Hour Later~**_

Robin was grumbling to himself as he and Batman split up in the city earlier that day after the massive breakout.

Batman was focused on finding the Joker first because of how dangerous that clown seemed to everyone else and he wouldn't let him follow.

Instead he sent him on the trail of Professor Pyg, Two-Face, Mad Hatter and Zsasz while Batman took care of the others. The first two were already caught and sent to GCPD for transportation to Gotham.

But he guess he should be lucky that Batman trusts him enough to go after these four, especially after the mess-up last month.

Oracle has tried to find the same signal that made that junction box explode, but it never came back up leaving Robin to believe that maybe whoever it was got rid of whatever they used to avoid being traced.

Robin came out of his thoughts as he was on top of a building in the Park Row district by looking down to see a little girl weeding a garden in front of a house.

Blinking in confusion, Robin jumped and shot his grappling hook to swing closer.

' _What is a kid doing out by herself during all of this?_ ' He thought as GCPD practically declared Martial Law to the residents to keep them off the streets.

Did her parents know she was out here?

He was considering going down there and making sure she went inside before he saw something that made his blood run cold.

A man wearing nothing but shorts with numerous scars on his body walked out of an alley, holding a knife before seeing the girl and he grinned, walking towards her.

Victor Zsasz just found a new victim.

Reacting quickly, Robin shot down there and did a flip, kicking Zsasz in the back causing him to fly forward with an audible crash as the girl jerked up and spun around her eyes widening as Robin landed between her and the man.

"Going after little girls now Zsasz?" Robin asked his tone having a hardened edge to it.

"She's just begging to be released from the shackles of life." Zsasz said with a laugh as he picked himself up. "And I have a spot for her on my arm."

Robin tensed as Jade backed up. "Get out of here." Robin told her as Zsasz came running forward.

Reacting quickly, Robin ducked the knife, grabbing the arm as he used it as leverage to jump up and kick Zsasz in the chest, causing him to back up before he reached into his belt and pulled out a thing of brass knuckles and slammed it right into Zsasz's stomach over some of the marks as he was stumbling now.

Zsasz saw the wounds reopen on the old scars and glared. "You dare mess with my marks?!" He shouted as he tried to stab Robin who kept dodging.

If it was just the average person, Zsasz would've killed them by now, but against anyone with training, he was just a guy with a knife.

After making sure the man was unconscious, Robin turned to be surprised as Jade was still in the area, having watched the fight.

"I thought I told you to get out of here." Robin said a little annoyed.

Jade just looked away.

Giving a sigh, Robin shook his head. "Are you hurt?" He asked making sure as he got ready to call Oracle to send word to GCPD so they could pick Zsasz up.

"I-I'm fine." Jade muttered looking away.

Robin raised a brow at how she was acting before chalking it up to nearly dying at Zsasz's hands, shaking his head he contacted Oracle.

"Oracle, Victor Zsasz is apprehended, send the GCPD my coordinates." Robin said in his com link. "Do you have the last known location of the Hatter?"

" _ **Tetch is staying off the grid, but he'll turn up eventually.**_ " Oracle answered him as she began typing. " _ **Good work on apprehending him. Pyg and Dent.**_ "

"Thanks, but there's still a lot of criminals on the loose tonight." Robin said as he turned only to see Jade getting back to weeding the garden. "Hold on."

He got off the com link.

"Go inside." Robin told her. "You were lucky I was here with Zsasz, you shouldn't push that luck."

"I need to finish my chores." Jade said, knowing that if she didn't finish them Vernon and Petunia would punish her.

" _ **Jason, what's going on?**_ " Oracle asked in the com.

"There's a kid who refuses to go inside." Robin answered hotly, he wasn't that good with kids. "Look I'm sure that your parents are worried about you and wouldn't want you to be out here during all this."

Robin saw how Jade stilled at that before looking down. "I wouldn't know." She muttered, barely loud enough for Robin to hear.

" _ **Robin, meet me in the Diamond District.**_ " Batman's voice came over the coms. " _ **Riddler is attempting a robbery.**_ "

"Got it Batman." Robin said as he gave one last glance at the girl who continued to work before he left.

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

Jade gave a sigh as she was now at school.

Most of the rogues were recaptured all in that night, the only ones avoiding capture were Firefly, Mad Hatter and Poison Ivy.

As she listened to her teacher speaking in History class, she felt something wet hit the back of her head.

Reaching back, Jade made a small grimace at the spitball and she didn't need to look back to see that it was Dudley who had a smirk.

Some of the kids ignored the incident, although some of them gave her a look of pity, but they did nothing as Dudley would've made their lives worse if they did.

As she tried to ignore her cousin, Jade looked back to her half-covered book which had stick figure drawings of Batman and Robin.

Ever since she saw them, she's been a little obsessed with trying to find out more about them.

Not as obsessed as the people they fight thankfully, but enough to where she wanted to see one of them again.

' _Maybe I could help them?_ ' Jade thought remembering how she did save Robin last month before she squashed the idea.

The sheer idea of her helping them is ludicrous, heck it was crazy to even think that they would accept help from her.

She feels invincible from the computer, able to that guy down with a keystroke and seeing what else she could do. It was an exhilarating feeling, as if no one could touch her. Invincible, immortal… Unbeatable.

But take that away and she's a coward… Just like when Victor Zsasz nearly killed her the other night she was too frozen in fear to run.

"-tter." Jade blinked as she realized the teacher was speaking to her. "Ms. Potter, would you please answer the question?"

Jade went red from embarrassment. "Um sorry Mr. Adams, I didn't hear the question."

The teacher gave a sigh as some of the class snickered at her, the loudest being her cousin. "I asked if you would please explain the tale of Solomon Grundy." He said as that was an important part of Gotham's history and what they were learning.

Jade knew that one instantly, as Solomon Grundy was an immortal zombie that went against Batman and the Justice League from time to time, but he was born in the swamps of Gotham in the early 19th Century, once known as Cyrus Gold.

But she could feel Dudley's look on her and knew that if she answered correctly, it wouldn't be a secret that she was passing her classes with flying colors despite skipping some.

She had to hide her intelligence from the Dursley's as they wouldn't stand anyone smarter than her cousin, so whenever Report Cards came out, she made a fake with bad grades to show them instead of the ones she got.

"I don't know." Jade muttered earning a look of disbelief from Mr. Adams who knew her grade point average.

"Are you certain Ms. Potter?" Mr. Adams said as Jade gave a nod before he sighed. "Very well, Solomon Grundy was once only known as a Nursery Rhyme. Solomon Grundy. Born on a Monday. Christened on Tuesday. Married on Wednesday. Took ill on Thursday. Grew worse on Friday. Died on Saturday. Buried on Sunday. That was the end of Solomon Grundy."

A lot of the kids were paying attention to the old Nursery Rhyme. "However years ago, a man was resurrected and has plagued the world to this very day, this man once known as Cyrus Gold has become Solomon Grundy… Well aren't any of you writing this down? It's on the test next week."

There was a scramble for paper and pencils as everyone began writing stuff down.

Now that the teacher was continuing teaching and not paying attention to her, Jade looked back at the notebook with the stick figure Batman and Robin before slowly adding a smaller one that was supposed to be her.

As she looked at it she frowned again and crossed it out, making plans to rip the paper out and burn it later.

As class ended, Jade was stopped by Mr. Adams while the rest of the class left. "Ms. Potter you and I both know that you could've answered that question easily." He said with a frown. "Is there something wrong?"

"No sir." Jade said as she knew what would happen if she tried to tell him about the Dursley's.

When she tried that once in England, she had the proof and actually got the police to show up, but the very next day the charges were dropped and the evidence disappeared as if it was like magic with the Dursley's telling people that she pranked the police, earning more sympathy while they punished her by locking her inside of the cupboard for a week with a sprained wrist and a black eye.

"You're a smart girl Ms. Potter, one with a bright future ahead of you." Mr. Adams said giving her a kind smile. "Now I will accept nothing but the best from you, do you hear me?"

Jade just gave a small nod.

Mr. Adams gave a sigh, knowing that he wouldn't get anything more from her. "Hurry to your next class Ms. Potter and remember, if you need to talk about anything I'll be right here."

"Yes sir." Jade said forcing a smile before she walked off.

 _ **~Lunch Time~**_

In the Library again, Jade was back on the computer, using the small program on it to hack the cameras around Gotham, while keeping any digital fingerprints off of it to avoid it being traced.

That was the skill that took the longest to learn and she still wasn't sure if she was doing it right or not.

And she wasn't sure what to do about encrypting her laptop as having anything encrypted in Gotham is like shooting a flare in the sky over a bright neon sign saying 'I'm right here Batman, please beat the everloving crap out of me' while wearing a pink tutu on top of a firetruck with the sirens blaring.

… Her mind goes to weird places sometimes.

She stopped as she came across a car chase in Gotham with the police following after some criminals.

Switching cameras to follow them, Jade smirked as she saw something and a keystroke later, roadblocks popped out of the ground much to the surprise of the vehicle being pursuited before they slammed into it, totaling the car as they were all groaning in pain, showing that all of them were alive.

Jade could see the police getting out of their cars, looking very confused at what happened as she watched them pull the criminals out before she switched off the camera and continued to look into the area's.

Again she just instinctively interfered with criminals.

Jade had a smile as she saw another group, teenagers this time, attempting to break into a building in an alley so she typed, setting the steam pipe off causing steam to blow nearby, scaring them off.

Leaning back as she admired her work, Jade decided it was probably best to get off before someone traces the signal to the school.

Hearing the bell to get to class, Jade gave a sigh and left the library before she saw Dudley waiting for her.

Her eyes went wide as she at first thought that he figured out what she did before he spoke. "Potter, I need my report for my next class." Dudley said in a smug tone.

' _I think I gave him too much credit._ ' Jade thought a little relieved as she looked down and reached into her bag, giving Dudley the homework he forced onto her.

He just snatched it and pushed her down as he walked off.

Glaring at him in anger, Jade felt a little weird before one of the nearby locker doors swung open, slamming him in the face, knocking him down with a bloody nose.

Dudley covered his nose as he cried out in pain before looking at Jade with some fear.

' _D-Did I do that?_ ' Jade thought in shock before Dudley's words caused her to tense.

"You freak, I'm going to tell Dad you did that."

"B-But I didn't-." Jade tried to say as Dudley ran off. ' _How did I do that?_ '

To Be Continued…

 **Well now, this story got a lot more attention in one chapter than my HP/Gorillaz story did in nine chapters, I'm surprised by that development, so here you are, another chapter to my newest story.**

 **Jade is beginning to get into the mindset of becoming the Operator because with being abused for so long, she had a taste of being able to do something, to have the power to do something, that's the main reason for her change in my opinion.**

 **She also met Robin face to face for the first time who saved her from Victor Zsasz, hopefully the interaction was good and she did another good deed by herself using the school computer to do some hacking.**

 **Now this story will go for a while, maybe to the end of third or fourth year at Hogwarts. With that in the planned sequel for after that, I may have Jade become Batgirl after Cassandra Cain, I liked Stephanie better as Spoiler because she had her own identity, but I may not do that, right now it's just an idea in my head.**

 **Now stay tuned for the next chapter as I will try to have it out soon.**

 **Time to answer some reviews.**

 **Tilliraen: Thank you and yes she will go to Hogwarts eventually. So true to Jason having someone for when he does return from death. I'm happy that there aren't any bad sides so far to the story and I don't have any plans for romance as of yet.**

 **Thunder18: Thank you.**

 **Suntan140: Thank you very much.**

 **Pansy Potter nee Parkinson: Haha thank you-Delicious? Meh close enough, but I'm glad someone recognized the song because that guy is hilarious along with Vanoss.**

 **Ultima-Owner: Thank you for that.**

 **Ijustdon'tcare132: Thank you.**

 **Golden Bearded Dragon: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this story, I will show what happens to the Dursley's eventually.**

 **Alright see y'all later.**


End file.
